Sin With Me
by Madame Cyanure
Summary: As he watches him sleep, Jack ponders on their situation. Is intimacy a sin? MIRACLE DAY fic. Jack Harkness/Angelo Colasanto. x


**Right, I believe it's time for a nice little fic for my new close second-favorite pairing - Jack/Angelo! How do you even name smoosh that? Jangelo sounds a little too close to Janto for comfort so any ideas? For those of you waiting on the Painful Resolution/Mortal Question saga, I am so sorry about the wait, but I promise to try and drag the muse back kicking and screaming soon. Anyway, back to Jack/Angelo. Please read and review because what you guys think is really important to me! :) x**

**DISCLAIMER: Although I recently became a Cardiff resident, that doesn't give me the rights to Torchwood. Damn. x**

**SPOILERS: Big time plot spoilers for Miracle Day Episode 7, but for the rest of the series you are pretty much okay. x**

Sin with Me

He caressed his lover's forehead, curling long strands of raven hair gently around his fingertips as he watched the sleeping rise and fall of the young man's scarred olive chest. For once in a very long time, Jack felt blissfully at peace. He knew that sometime in the future he would have to leave, push Angelo into the void space with all of his other losses, but right now he just couldn't move. Jack was transfixed.

Angelo was an innocent in a fascinating new world. Jack wanted to show him that that fascination was in no way limited to this bed. Their dirty little secret was only a small part of what freedom had to offer. Jack would help Angelo see, smell, touch, taste and excite in it all; he would relive the world's pleasures through Angelo's eyes. And when it all got too much, he would kiss Angelo gently all over and lull him to sleep.

Jack no longer knew whether he was capable of love. He thought he had come close when he had married long ago, before she died, although he believed that love had died with the mortal part of him. The emotionless Dalek had destroyed love so many lifetimes ago. Jack only knew passion; it was something that ran through his veins with a lust for exploration that was so unique to the human race. This was different, but then _Angelo_ was different. Angelo was lost in a world that he didn't quite understand, scrambling in the dark to find himself some sort of normality and fumbling to discover his true self in a way so uncannily similar to Jack's own needs. Maybe this was why Jack was struggling with a long-forgotten concept. They were connected, so maybe for once this was meant to be.

Jack slid down the bed, rolling onto his side and adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. He gathered Angelo up into a tighter embrace, cool and cheap fabric sheets brushing against hot skin. Angelo stirred slightly as Jack tenderly kissed his back, subconsciously moving closer to the source of affection. In sleep Jack noticed the soft smile play upon a face that by day was riddled with doubt. Jack knew that Angelo was going against everything that he had ever been taught. Angelo believed his whole life, the whole concept of who he was, was a sin. The fanatical preaching of the Catholic faith had dragged Angelo up in shame, threatening punishment for every thrust that fulfilled his urges. There were no qualms whilst they were having sex; it was after that Jack knew the poorly hidden paranoia crept through. Jack wouldn't force Angelo to shout about their intimacy from the rooftops – it would be sixty more years before they could even try that – but he desperately wanted to coax away the fear. It was wrong to live in fear; it was an unhealthy emotion which could easily drag you down into the darkness. Jack hated to see Angelo hurting like that every day and he hoped that one day the guilt would cease to exist. Jack would never try and take Angelo's Catholicism away from him. If Angelo chose love as a sin, Jack was glad that Angelo chose him.

Tomorrow they would make the deal that would finally lead Jack to his quarry. The dawn could literally change everything, and so Jack tried to live in the moment. If he could just allow himself that inkling that the two of them carry on as they did now. If Angelo ever found out Jack's secret, would he accept Jack for who he was, as Jack did him? They had a beautiful thing together which could be destroyed just as easily as it was built. Nothing in Jack's life was ever meant to last, even if he hoped that this could.

As he drifted into unconsciousness in the semi-darkened room, Jack prayed that some miracle might keep him and Angelo together.

**Soooo...? Review pretty please! :) MC. x**


End file.
